The Great Raccoon Detective
Cast: * Basil of Baker Street - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Dr. David Q. Dawson - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) * Olivia Flaversham - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hiram Flaversham - Dad's Disgust (Inside Out) * Toby - Cooper (Trolls) * Mrs. Judson - Satin (Trolls) * Ratigan - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) (Use The Horned King as Ratigan like The Great Muppet Detective) * Ratigan's Thugs - The Horned King's Thugs (The Black Cauldron) (Use The Horned King's Thugs as Ratigan's Thugs like The Great Muppet Detective) * Fidget - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) (Use Creeper as Fidget like The Great Muppet Detective) * Bartholomew - Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Felicia - Chef (Trolls) * Bartender - Tiger (Over the Hedge) * Barmaid - Stella (Over the Hedge) * Juggling Octopus - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Frog and Salamander on Bike - Turbo and Chet (Turbo) * Miss Kitty - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Miss Kitty's Sisters - DJ Suki (Trolls) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Angie and Lola (Shark Tale) * Piano Mouse - Z (Antz) * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Commando Elites (Small Soliders), Gorgonites (Small Soliders), and Decepticons (Transformers 2007) * The Client from Hamstead - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Disguised Criminal - Alex (Madagascar) * The Queen's Audience - Animals (Zootopia) * Mouse with a Church - Cloud Guy (Trolls) Scenes: * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 2 - Barry B Benson Finds Disgust * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 3 - Enter RJ * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 4 - Enter The Horned King * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Cooper * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 8 - Creeper Kidnaps Disgust/The Chase * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 10 - The Horned King's Plan * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 11 - RJ's Observation * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 12 - At the Pub * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Creeper * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 15 - RJ and The Horned King's Confrontation * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 16 - The Horned King's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 21 - "I'II Never Forget You"/A New Case * The Great Raccoon Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Movie Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies Used: * Over the Hedge (2006) * Bee Movie (2007) * Inside Out (2003) * Trolls (2016) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Shark Tale (2004) * Turbo (2013) * Zootopia (2016) * Antz (1998) * Small Soliders (1998) * Transformers (2007) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar (2005) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies-Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:TheAnimatedChannel2017